


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by sleepismyfriend



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he sits at Brenda's bedside, Flynn recalls the events of earlier that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ddagent).



The hospital room is quiet, though the beeps of the monitors are keeping Flynn company as he leans his elbows on the side of Brenda's hospital bed and holds her left hand carefully between his own, trying not to disturb the IV. Fritz is outside in the hall, doing _something_ , though Flynn is pretty sure that it's a phone call to Clay and Willie Rae, and he'd rather Fritz play doting husband than bother him when he's trying to think.

And, that is what he's trying to do, is think. Thank God Provenza isn't here to crack a joke at his expense, though really, he barely remembers his best friend speaking to him while they waited in the hospital lobby with Tao, Sanchez, Gabriel, and Buzz for an update. All he can remember clearly is what happened earlier, the frantic 9-1-1 to Parker Center with details about a murder, jumping into her car to investigate, and seeing Brenda's half-smile before they pulled up in front of the house and heard the various gunfire.

He knows they got out of the car, and pulled their guns. That much isn't a flash. He also remembers ducking as the windows of her car were shot out and the glass came down on both of their heads. The very same glass cut into his palms as he tossed his gun to the side and crawled on hands and knees around the front of Brenda's car, praying that neither one of them got hit as he called out to her and got no answer. Brenda was lying curled up on her side, and he remembers taking her in his arms as he fumbled with his phone, and called for backup.

Flynn sighs, coming back to the present as he lays down Brenda's hand, crossing his hands together and staring up at her. Oxygen tubes are running down from her nose, and there's a rather large piece of gauze on her forehead from where a piece of the broken glass cut her. He supposes he doesn't look much better himself.

Blood covers the front of his shirt and jacket from where he tried to apply pressure to her gunshot wound, but he's not worried and doesn't care. He knows that it's hers, and that he can wash it off when Fritz gets all predatory and demands that he leave. But for this moment, without the intrusion of anyone else, it's him and her, and he's not sure when he'll get another chance to say something.

"We're pretty reckless, you know," he says, wanting to hold her hand again as he looks down and contemplates, but refrains. "But, I suppose that's nothing new. We're always chasing down the bad guys."

He looks up to her monitors as he continues to think, and not just about the shooting, but of most of their interactions over the years. Once Brenda had settled into Major Crimes and Flynn and the others had gotten used to her, everyone had an excellent working relationship for the most part. It would never appear to anyone that Flynn and Brenda had become regular friends outside of work. Everyone rarely sees him apart from Provenza outside the office, so it has never become common knowledge, and Flynn and Brenda both like it that way. It makes their lives easier.

Brenda being married to Fritz means that Flynn and Brenda could never really be anything more, and it was frustrating, Flynn has to admit. Especially when he is more than attracted to Brenda, knows its possible that she feels the same, and his best friend is more than happy to point out to him the flaws in the attraction before they move onto whatever major case lay on their desks.

There is no case to move on from, not this time. Flynn wishes that one day he might have the chance with Brenda that he deserves but he's not going to sit around and wait. He moves out of the chair and goes to stand, knowing Fritz will be back soon and wanting to avoid dealing with him. That's when he hears her voice calling his name, and it feels almost like a dream in which he's going to wake up and find himself back on the ground, clutching her in his arms.

"Andy?" Flynn turns around and automatically grabs Brenda's hand as she blinks several times, struggling to fight the anesthesia from surgery. Flynn quickly shushes her. He then lines up their hands so that her fingers shift through his easily, and brings their fingers close to his cheek so that he can kiss them.

He doesn't even register the action before he does it, so happy that she's alive and awake. He doesn't notice her small smile as he reigns in the small tears in his eyes, and feels her other hand touching the top of his hair as she speaks again. "You saved me."

"It happened too quick." Lifting his head, he looks to her, and notices that she looks even more tired than he probably feels. They shouldn't be talking. "You need to rest."

"Rest is overrated." She gives another small smile before wincing, and he's quick out of his seat to try and straighten her pillows and make sure she's comfortable. "Okay, maybe not. They've hit me with the good stuff."

"Rest. Fritz'll kill us both if you don't." He leans down to kiss her forehead before putting one hand on her forehead and letting his thumb linger, back and forth as her eyes meet his and she sighs. "I'll come back."

"I really wish you'd just stay, Andy. Keep me company." Neither of them notices Fritz leaning against the doorway, having just shoved his Blackberry into his pants pocket.

"Tomorrow, I promise. I'll even sneak some chocolate, okay? Maybe of the hot kind?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright." Flynn whispers, pulling back as Fritz clears his throat, and Flynn knows it's time to go. His eyes don't meet Fritz's as he reaches into his pocket for a toothpick on the way out.


End file.
